Un hermano para levy
by valen.dg
Summary: AU. Levy sentía que su vida se había convertido en una novela mexicana (y de las malas).Una historia llena de traición, secretos y nuevos lazos de familia. Si te gusta el GALE vení, pasa, no seas tímido/a (gale, nalu, gruvia,jerza etc)


**Un hermano para Levy.**

**Capítulo 1: Las lágrimas cuestan 100 Jewels.**

_»De sus labios salían alaridos ensordecedores, más agudos de lo que es capaz de percibir el oído humano. No podía hacer más que vapulear la puerta, mientras oía cómo se le acercaba la muerta, con el vientre hinchado, el pelo seco, las manos extendidas... eso que había pasado tal vez años muerto en esa bañera, conservado ahí por la magia. La puerta no se abría, no, no, no se abría. Y entonces le llegó la voz de Dick Hallorann, tan de pronto e inesperadamente, tan calmada, que sus atenazadas cuerdas vocales se distendieron y el chico empezó a llorar débilmente, no de miedo sino de bendito alivio._

_(No creo que puedan hacerte daño... son como las figuras de un libro..._

_cierra los ojos y desaparecerán.)_

_Los párpados se le cerraron. Las manos se le contrajeron en puños. El esfuerzo de la concentración le encorvó los hombros: (Nada ahí nada ahí ahí nada en absoluto NADA AHÍ ¡NO HAY NADA!)_

_El tiempo pasó. Y cuando empezaba a relajarse, a entender que la puerta no debía tener llave y que podía irse, entonces las manos sumergidas durante años, hinchadas, hediondas, se le cerraron suavemente en torno del cuello y lo obligaron implacablemente a darse la vuelta para mirar el rostro muerto de color de púrpura.«_

_¡ZAAAP!_

Lucy se estremeció en su sofá. Tal vez leer _El resplandor_ de _Stephen King_ en una noche de frio y tormenta no era una buena opción. Colocó el separador en la página y lo cerró. Fue a la cocina a prepararse un té, cuando de repente escuchó un inquietante golpe en la puerta. Se le erizaron los vellos del brazo. ¿Desde cuándo era tan miedosa? Definitivamente debía volver a leer novelas románticas, así no estaría tan paranoica. Posó su ojo en la mirilla mientras preguntaba quién era. Una voz carente de su típica felicidad apenas se hizo escuchar. La imagen de su mejor amiga se hizo presente. Sin dudarlo Lucy abrió la puerta.

— ¡Levy! ¿Qué ha pasado? Pasa, estas mojada. ¡Entra, mujer! —Levy dio dos pasos y se quedó parada en la entrada con la mirada vacía. Lucy tenía que actuar rápido. Corrió hasta su habitación y en menos de un segundo ya tenía preparado un par de toallas y prendas para que su amiga se cambie. Era invierno y estaba lloviendo, y sin embargo su amiga solo llevaba puesto un vestido que tranquilamente podría ser un camisón. Lucy ayudó a secar y a vestir a Levy. La conocía tan bien que sabía que cuando se ponía en modo zombi, no habría palabras que sirvieran. Hizo que se sentara en su sofá y la cubrió con una manta. Estaba congelada. Fue a servir el té, ya había hervido hace rato—. Menta y peperina, tu favorita —Levy reaccionó, tomo la taza entre sus manos y aspiró la fragancia.

—Lu-chan, perdón por venir así —una lágrima se asomó. Estaba claro que no era la primera, sus ojos estaban hinchados—. Es que Jellal… — y volvió a llorar. Lucy le retiró la taza de sus manos y la abrazó, la abrazó muy fuerte. La abrazó para que recibiera su calor corporal, la abrazó para que recibiera los sentimientos de eterno apoyo. Levy debía comprender que pase lo que pase con su familia, ella siempre estaría a su lado. No era la primera vez que la veía en ese estado por culpa de Jellal. Su hermano no era una mala persona. Solo tomaba decisiones erróneas, a tal punto que terminaban afectando a su familia y, especialmente, a Levy, que tenía adoración por él.

— ¿Qué pasó con Jellal? No me digas que otra vez…

— Se fue —interrumpió Levy—. Mi hermano se fue, Lucy. Discutió fuertemente con mi padre y se marchó.

— ¿Cómo que se fue? —Ella recordaba a la perfección todas las horas que pasó junto a Levy intentando consolarla porque a su hermano lo habían llevado a un reformatorio. Lucy también podía recordar la cantidad de discusiones que había presenciado en la casa de Levy—. Sabemos que él no es la clase chicos, ¿cómo decirlo? Del todo "legal". ¿Tienes idea de qué hizo él está vez?

El rostro de Levy se contrajo en una mueca de tristeza. Sus cristalinos ojos almendra comenzaron a llorar de nuevo. La piel alrededor de sus ojos se puso más roja que antes. Lucy le puso una mano en el hombro.

— Oh, Lucy, ese es el problema. Jellal no hizo nada esta vez —hizo una pausa para tomar su té de peperina y menta, aunque ahora sabía más a peperina, menta y lágrimas saladas—. Cuando llegué a casa, ya se estaban gritando. Wendy estaba terriblemente asustada —Wendy, la hermanita menor de Levy, era muy sensible, y simplemente no soportaba las discusiones matutinas de Jellal con sus padres—. Ella tampoco sabía que pasaba, y la mandé a su cuarto. Cuando entré en la cocina, Jellal estaba como una cabra, mamá tenía la cabeza gacha e intentaba no llorar y papá…nunca lo había visto así en toda mi vida.

Levy juntó sus rodillas y las abrazó junto a su pecho mientras temblaba. Aunque su cabello ya se había secado, tenía ropa limpia y seca, y el té le había quitado el frío, ella no pudo evitar que una sensación helada se expandiera por todo su pecho. Le había dolido mucho ver esa escena, y todavía le seguía doliendo. El dolor y la opresión que sentía en su pecho era tal, que ya no podía hablar o siquiera llorar. Es como si su dispenser de lágrimas se hubiera agotado, y en él colgaba un cartel que decía »Lo sentimos. Tu dolor es demasiado y te quedaste sin lágrimas. ¡100 Jewels por un plazo ilimitado de ellas!«. Eso la hizo sentirse más miserable.

Lucy le colocó otra manta.

—Entonces, ¿de qué discutían? —Levy levantó la mirada, y en ese instante, Lucy de verdad se preocupó aún más por su amiga. Sus ojos eran como la nada misma. Sin un ápice de emoción. Ni siquiera dolor o tristeza. Sus ojos eran tan vacíos como un agujero negro.

—Tengo un hermano —dijo mientras soltaba una risa amarga. Y la risa se transformó en sollozos.

Lucy de verdad quería consolar a su amiga con algún comentario filosófico o alentador, pero lo único que se le ocurrió decir en ese momento fue un estúpido y para nada inteligente "¿Ehhhhh?"

—Lo que oíste. Mi padre se acostó con una mujer y tuvo un hijo —Levy paso de llorar a estar verdaderamente furiosa en menos de lo que Harry Potter atrapa la snitch—. Y, ahora, esa mujer murió y él tendrá que vivir con nosotros —ella apretó más sus rodillas contra su pecho—. ¡Y lo peor de todo esto es que mamá lo apoya! ¡No le reprochó ni nada!

—Oh, Levy. Tal vez tu padre dejó embarazada a esa mujer de muy joven y… —ella miró al techo, buscando las palabras exactas—tal vez ni siquiera sabía de su existencia.

Levy apretó los puños. De verdad se estaba conteniendo para no golpear algo o arrojar todo por la ventana.

—Ojala fuera así, Lu. Él tiene mi edad —Lucy abrió los ojos espantada. Si eso era cierto, significaba que…—. Significa que él engañó a mi madre, sí, lo sé —le dijo adivinando su pensamiento.

Lucy le abrazó con fuerza. No podía ni imaginarse por todo el dolor que debía estar sintiendo Levy ahora. Levy colocó su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga y comenzó a llorar. Por su cabeza cruzó un pensamiento demasiado cruel: Al menos la reincorporación de sus lágrimas al dispenser había sido gratis.

— ¡Es que no entiendo, Lu-chan! —Dijo con la voz ahogada—. ¿Él ya se iba encontrando con esa mujer desde antes? ¿Él solo se quedó en nuestra familia por mí? ¿Cómo pudo mi madre aceptar todo esto tan a la ligera? ¿Mi padre era consciente de su existencia? —Levy sentía que en cualquier momento iba a colapsar. Gracias al cielo que la tenía a Lucy a su lado—. Ojala me hubiera ido con Jellal, pero sabía que estar aquí me iba a ayudar más —su rostro se deformo en lo que sería una sonrisa.

Lucy le iba a contestar algo, pero el timbre volvió a sonar. Ella frunció el ceño.

— ¡Qué raro! ¿Quién podrá ser a estas horas? —murmuró para sí misma—. Lo único que me falta es que sea Juvia con sus problemas con Gray —Levy soltó una risita y pensó que también le gustaría que su otra mejor amiga estuviese allí.

Cuando Lucy se fijó por la mirilla, se sorprendió al ver al vecino de Levy, Natsu Dragneel , con un llamativo paraguas amarillo.

— ¿Natsu? ¿Pero qué ha…

—Levy está aquí, ¿verdad? —sus ojos captaron a Levy acurrucada en el sofá y entró sin miramientos. Se tumbó al lado de Levy y empezó hablar con un tono tranquilo y divertido, muy típico de él. — Oh Happy me debe un delicioso salmón, le aposte que te encontraría en un santiamén. Por su puesto que lo haría. A ver, Levy, ¿quién más, sino, yo que tengo un súper olfato desarrollado? — dijo Natsu mientras se tocaba la punta de la nariz.

Lucy no hizo más que rodar sus ojos. Natsu era el vecino lunático de Levy. Ellos eran amigos desde que Levy se mudó a la edad de los 5 años, cuando su hermana Wendy nació. Natsu estaba loco. Tenía largas charlas filosofales con su gato azul Ruso, Happy. Además, estaba convencido de que tenía algún tipo de súper poder como súper olfato o algo así. Levy le había dicho que todo comenzó cuando estaban en primaría, algo relacionado con queso podrido y algo más que ya no recordaba, por suerte. Pero lo cierto era que Natsu, a pensar de todas sus locuras, siempre le sacaba una sonrisa a Levy. Bueno, no solo a Levy.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? — preguntó Levy.

—Ya te dije. Mi sup…

—No, Natsu, ¿Cómo supiste que me fui de casa?

—Bueno, cuando convives con una Erza furiosa que no para de lanzar maldiciones contra Jellal…

— ¿Erza sabe lo de Jellal?

—Ya conoces a mi hermana. No sé qué pasó esta vez en tu casa. Sólo sé que Jellal se fue y Erza fue tras él ¡y claro! Antes de irse me pidió que te buscara. Parece que con toda ésta conmoción, Wendy tuvo otro episodio de asma y la llevaron al hospital — Levy se paró enseguida, no podía creer lo egoísta que fue al irse de esa forma sin pensar en Wendy. O sin su teléfono. Justamente tenía uno para este tipo de emergencias.

— Llévame enseguida, Natsu.

—Fernández Wendy, habitación 215— confirmó una enfermera en la recepción.

— Levy, mi misión termina aquí. ¿Puedes sola?

— Por el bien de Wendy, sí. Gracias Natsu. No sé qué haría sin ti o Lucy.

— Para eso estamos lo nakamas —le dijo guiñando un ojo.

Y se fue. No sin antes alzar su dedo índice hacia arriba. Saludo de despedida que habían creado de niños, para indicar que todo estará bien pase lo que pase. Levy subió corriendo por las escaleras, ya que odiaba los ascensores. Cuando llegó a la puerta número 215, alguien la abrió. Su padre.

Levy tragó saliva. Su padre era alto, su cabello era castaño, estaba cortado prolijamente y su barba de ejecutivo a juego, daba la impresión de ser un hombre intimidante. Solo sus ojos arruinaban la imagen de hombre-patea-traseros. Sus ojos rojos eran realmente amables, los cuales derrochaban bondad pura. Levy se preguntó cómo era posible que aún en estos momentos pudiera mantener la misma mirada comprensiva una y otra vez.

— ¡Levy! ¡Sagrados los ojos que te ven! —su madre interrumpió el breve silencio que se formó entre ellos. La madre de Levy tenía el mismo cabello de tono azulado de sus hijos y los grandes ojos almendrados de Wendy y Levy.

— ¿Cómo está ella? — Se acercó a la cama ignorando olímpicamente a su padre. Tomó con delicadeza su pequeña mano. Verla tan frágil en esa cama le revolvía el estómago. Wendy sufría de asma. Desde muy pequeña que había actividades que no podía hacer. No conocía lo que era una clase de educación física. Pero la realidad era que ella no estaba esta noche en esa cama por haber hecho 50 lagartijas y 10 vueltas a las canchas. No. Tantas discusiones hicieron colapsar a su pequeña hermana.

— Está mejor. Sólo fue un susto. Pero es mejor que esta noche se quede en observación. En este momento solo duerme gracias a los tranquilizantes— Acarició el rostro durmiente de la pequeña. — ¿Sabes que tenemos una charla pendiente? — Le cuestionó su madre.

Levy observó la habitación. Su padre se había ido. Seguramente para dar lugar a la inevitable charla que tendría con su madre. Que cobarde. No. Razonó mejor. Es mejor que no esté presente, ya que no lo escucharía como tendría que hacerlo. Suspiró.

— Te escucho.

— Tú padre cometió un error, eso no se discute. Pero lo cierto es que durante estos 16 años desde que ocurrió eso, tu padre actuó intachablemente. Somos humanos y nos equivocamos.

— Solo que su error trajo una vida a este mundo— interrumpió Levy. Su madre suspiró.

— Hija… algún día comprenderás que las cosas no son de un solo color y que ese hombre hizo más de lo que te imaginas por esta familia.

— Solo escucho excusas y frases de consuelo. ¿Me dirás la verdad del asunto? ¿Por qué lo apoyas tan ciegamente?¿Está comprobado que ese chico realmente es su hijo?¿No sientes nada al abrirle las puertas a un bastardo? — Levy estaba desquiciada al punto de no medir sus palabras. Lamentablemente la cachetada no se hizo esperar. El impacto retumbó por la habitación. Levy se congeló. Su madre nunca le había levantado la mano. La mirada de su madre mostraba culpa.

— Perdóname hija. Solo que no puedo soportar escucharte así. No te crie para que hables de esa forma del prójimo. — ¿_Prójimo?_ Levy se cuestionaba desde cuando su madre se convirtió en una devota cristiana. Aunque en algo tenía razón. Ella no era de hablar así de las personas. — Mira solo te contaré esto una vez. Recibimos una carta el año pasado de esta señora, contando la identidad de su hijo y el escaso tiempo que le quedaba. No era dinero lo que precisaba, ya que al morir le iba a quedar suficiente dinero para se mantenga hasta que sea mayor de edad. Ella no quería que al macharse su hijo quede varado en casas que acojo, cuando en realidad tenía la oportunidad de ir a un verdadero hogar. Su verdadero hogar junto a su padre y sus hermanos.

— Sigue sonando a una locura.

— Levy, sé que eres muy joven y es mucho para que comprendas. Pero hay razones que no entenderás. Por favor, perdona a tu padre. Solo yo, como su mujer, tendría que estar enojada con él. Ustedes como hijos no pueden reclamar nada, ya que nunca los fallo como tal.

— ¿Y Jellal? ¿Por qué se marchó así? — La madre de Levy no hizo más que palidecer.

— Tu hermano es complicado y últimamente estaba inestable. Por suerte cuando salíamos de casa para llevar a Wendy al hospital nos encontramos con Erza. Ella se ofreció como voluntaria para traer de vuelta a tu hermano. — Levy agachó la cabeza.

— Comprendo. — Su madre la abrazó.

— Perdóname hija por todo lo que te estamos haciendo pasar tu padre y yo. Lo último que los padres quieren es verlos sufrir. Pero, lamentablemente, como humanos fallamos.

— Tú madre tiene razón hija— su padre se hizo presente. Levy seguía con un gusto amargo en su boca, pero no podía seguir así. Sabía que a Wendy le afectaría verla así. Era tan bondadosa, que seguro sería la primera en extenderle los brazos a ese muchacho y olvidar lo que su padre hizo. Por el bien de su hermana debía ceder.

— Si, papá.

Los días pasaron. Wendy ya estaba en casa disfrutando de la calidad del hogar. Erza llamó esa misma noche, que toda la familia estaba en el hospital. Explicó que se encontró con Jellal en una terminal de bus. El muchacho no quería saber nada de nadie, lo único que quería era tomarse el próximo bus e irse. La chica prometió que no se iba a separar de él. Lo acompañaría a donde sea, cuidaría de él y de sus acciones. Y juró que cuando toda esta locura de Jellal se calmara, lo traería de nuevo a casa. Después de esa llamada no supieron más nada de los dos. Nuevas discusiones surgieron en hogar. La última discusión fue a cerca de donde dormiría el nuevo integrante de la familia. Levy se negaba a ceder el cuarto de su hermano mayor. Diciendo que él volvería pronto. Pero su padre la convenció cuando le dijo que era eso o que durmiera junto a ella en una litera.

Por fin llego el día en que lo conocerían. Escucho las llaves en la puerta. Su padre lo fue a recoger hace tres horas a la terminal. Seguramente tuvieron su primera charla de padre e hijo. Levy seguía pensando que su vida se convirtió en una novela mexicana (y de las malas). Su padre fue el primero en entrar, seguido de él, un muchacho más alto que su padre, media más del 1.90. Su piel era morena y sus cabellos era de un negro azabache. Su cara estaba cubierta de pinches. Daba una imagen muy intimidante. Pero lo que le más le sorprendió fueron sus ojos rojos, iguales a los de su padre, con la excepción que estos no eran bondadosos. Estos eran inquietantemente desolados.

— Familia, denle la bienvenida a Gajeel.


End file.
